Good Conversation
by BlueTights
Summary: Abby goes undercover, and someone breaks protocol to protect her. McGee and Abby really connect over a field assignment. And Tony and Ziva talk about things that are not talked about. Tiva,McAbby. Review please!
1. Gone

It was a dark evening at the office. It was quite quiet. The team had just wrapped up a big case or so they thought, until Gibbs was called up to M-TAC.

"Agent Gibbs, Upstairs. Now." Vance hollered from the hallway right outside from M-TAC.

Gibbs went upstairs to meet him. The two men entered the room and Abby was already inside. She was standing in the corner of the room with her arms crossed across her mid section. She looked concerned yet determined.

"Director? What is going on? Why is Abby in here?" Gibbs questioned Vance as he walked forward and plopped down into the seat in front of the screen.

"Eddie Franturo." Vance pointed to the big screen. "He is a Spanish operative that needs to be taken down. He has been collecting information on the US Navy for months and Secnav has reasons to believe the information is about to go viral across the seaboard. He needs to be tracked down and stopped."

Gibbs stood up, and pointed to the door, "Okay, so let me go get some of my agents, Ziva? Dinozzo? Tim?" He looked straight at Abby and slightly tilted his head in discomfort. He didn't know if he could do it. Just let Abby go somewhere again unprotected. He had a gut feeling that for whatever reason Vance was sending Abby, that something wasn't right. It could be a set up.

"I have asked Abby because of her forensic and tracking abilities. Plus, I have a new case coming in that I will need Agents David and Dinozzo for." Vance insisted.

Gibbs shook his head, "Leon, I don't like this. Not one bit."

"Gibbs, it is an order. I am taking Abby to Spain." Vance strictly motioned.

Gibbs quickly turned and looked at the door and then to back at Abby….he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'll keep my eye on you in Spain." He turned around and strolled out of M-TAC.

Vance ushered Abby out of M-TAC and took a different hallway.

Abby was a little flustered. The last time she went somewhere, well for one she went to Mexico as herself and she was with McGee. But this time, this time, not only was she going undercover but she was going to be alone. Given she was going to be in the background of it all, she still knew she would miss her team, and she then began to think and pump herself up to find this bastard, so she could return to her team safe and sound very soon. "Sooner, rather than later…." She whispered as she quickly collected her things from the lab and left.


	2. Somalia

Gibbs came down the stairs and grabbed a file off his desk. He opened the file, glanced over it and dropped it on Tony's desk. Then Gibbs walked to McGee's desk. He motioned McGee to stand up and follow him. Gibbs thought, _Vance never said he needed McGee for anything_….

Gibbs yelled back, "Tony you're in charge. Don't screw it up."

Tony's eyes rose as he hadn't been in charge since Gibbs was gone, well besides rescuing Ziva… Speaking of Ziva. He looked down and saw Ziva sitting there in her desk chair. She was wearing a deep blue cardigan with her dark wash jeans. Her hair was down, as long and wavy as ever, he thought. Tony smiled as his thoughts raced back to Paris, South America, and all the trips they had taken in the past couple years. His partner was gorgeous.

All of a sudden Ziva looked up, catching his stare. She smiled slightly and he kicked his mind back in gear. He was getting way off topic.

"Case file…." He rambled as he opened up the file that Gibbs had just put on his desk.

"Oh yeah?" Ziva asked. "What is it?" she asked looking up from the filing she was doing.

Tony wrinkled his nose, "Ehh..." he said.

"What?" Ziva chuckled. Tony was always full of mischievous expressions.

Tony replied, "Lots and lots of research goes into this one…" he said as he began to kind of scratch his fore head. Tony squinted at the case file and then looked at Ziva with concern.

Ziva knew something was not right. She could feel the tension filling the room, and Tony was acting out of character. She sat up from her desk and went over to Tony's side. She leaned over on his desk enough to lean on it just a little.

"What is it Tony…?" she asked gazing into his concerned face.

Tony quickly tossed through the pages, looking to give Ziva something that would not really involve her in this case. He quickly rummaged through the evidence file. _Yes that is what he would get her to do. _

"Uh, Ziva. Here!"

He handed her the evidence case file list and scurried off to the lab. He was hoping he could get a head start on this and maybe even wrap it up, just him and Abby working on it. He did not want Ziva involved in this one. Tony looked down at the case file and the label bolded in his mind; _**MISSION ASAD, SOMALIA.**_

Suddenly one other thing crossed Tony's mind_, Where did Gibbs go? Where did Tim go? And Why did Gibbs tell him to not screw "this" up…..?_ Then as he walked into Abby's lab he suddenly wondered another thing….._where was Abby?_

Ziva looked down at the evidence list and then she looked over to a Tony who had just jumped into the elevator. She thought of chasing him down to the lab and then decided to go and ahead and just make her way to the evidence locker. Tony was looking so worried. She could see the worry and fury in his eyes. She had no idea what was going on….So she took her jacket and proceeded down to the garage.


End file.
